The Return
by Music Hybrids
Summary: What would happen if The Annihilator wanted Oliver alive? What would happen if Kaz lost his best friend and Skylar lost her love? Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Night had fallen on the city as one young boy ran for his life for the Annihilator, one of the strongest villains known to man. The young boy ran as quickly as his thin legs could, yet fortune was not on his side. He found himself lifted off the ground by the villain.

"What do you want!" Oliver asked with half fear and half curiosity. (Oh come on…you would wonder why as well. It's Oliver…)

"I have plans for you…" the Annihilator sneered. "Since my plans for Skylar failed."

"Plans? For me?" Oliver tried to laugh but it came out more of a whine. "I'm just a simple weakling normo! What use could I be?"

"You shall see…" the evil laughter that follow would scare anyone. Then a pain in Oliver's neck caused him to pass out. The Annihilator tossed the young boy over his shoulder as he made his way back to his evil lair.

Chapter 1

**3 Years Later**

Kaz sat at the med station at Mighty Med as he finished filling out a chart for another superhero. Over the years he had grown another foot, his face had lost the boyish look, and his feature hardened. Instead of the clumsy, nerdy, young boy he was he had grown into a young man. Now at the age of 19 Kaz had graduated from high school (barely) and had been accepted into the Super Hero College for Medicine. He would say that he was happy except that his best friend wasn't there with him. It had been 3 years exactly since Oliver had disappeared. They had searched everywhere for him but they came back with nothing. Nobody knew where Oliver was, not even the villains. He hadn't given up, but others had after a year.

"KAZ!" Skylar screamed, which pulled Kaz out of his thoughts.

"Hey Sky." Kaz said solemnly.

"Where are you right now?" Sky asked.

"I was just thinking of when Oliver and I first started here. It feels like forever ago." The look on Kaz's face broke Skylar's heart. Ever since Oliver disappeared Skylar had been helping Kaz look for him for the past three years, ever since they helped return her back to normal. She never wanted to admit it, but there was a part of her that truly loved Oliver and it hurt.

"Kaz…" Skylar tried to comfort. "You need to stop this. It will only hurt more."

Kaz sighed. "I know… There is just this part of me that feels like he is still…"

"I know Kaz, but it's been three years." Skylar said

"I LOVE BRIDGES!" Horace screamed. The Chief of Staff waltzed into the room with a giant smile on his face. Even after three years, he didn't change.

"Ugh…" Alan sighed. He followed behind his Uncle Horace, with a grimace on his face. He had grown into his looks and stood almost two inches higher than his uncle.

"Ah, Kaz." Horace said. "I was wondering if you would be joining everyone as the Mighty Med Gala this evening? The Super Hero Community is honoring everything that I have done for the community."

"Um…" Kaz tried to think of a quick lie.

"And," Horace continued. "Before you think of some stupid lie you must know that attendance is required." Horace quickly patted Kaz on the shoulder and left.

"Well, I guess I'm going." Kaz sighed.

"He is making me go as well." Skylar sighed then left. Kaz finished his charts slowly then proceeded to leave so he could get ready.

**At the Gala…**

Kaz, Skylar, and Alan sat at their table as the party continued around them. Alan groaned in boredom, Skylar ignored the other young superheroes who wanted to dance, and Kaz sat dejected. Everything made him think of Oliver.

"I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for giving me this reward." Horace said happily. "It is such an ho…" Before Horace could finish a blast blew through the wall. Screams echoed as all the superheroes jumped up ready for action. The Annihilator stood in the middle of the room above the rubal.

"What do you want!" Skylar demanded.

"I felt very sad that I didn't get an invite." The Annihilator laughed.

"You weren't invited." Kaz growled. "Why couldn't you have stayed missing!"

"Ahh…Kaz, Skylar. You two have grown up," the Annihilator stated. "But it looks like one of you is missing. It is such a shame little Oliver went missing…" His maniacal laugh echoed through the hall.

"What did you do to Oliver!" Kaz shouted in anger. Skylar held him back from attack the villains. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Oh you will learn shortly." The Annihilator said. "And I think it's time to into duce you to my apprentice."

"Apprentice?" Skylar and Oliver said together. A blue and black figure landed behind them. They quickly turned to come face to face with a slightly shorter (a mere inch) version of the Annihilator, but he had blue streaks on his uniform. His fist made contact with Kaz's face which threw him backward into a wall. Skylar tried to hit the young villain, but every punch she tried to lay was easily dodged. In a blink of an eye Skylar was thrown back by an energy blast. Suddenly it was as if all the oxygen had left the room. The young villain held two blue glowing balls in his hands. They grew larger and larger until he released them. Everyone hero was thrown backwards. Some tried to get up, but their powers failed them.

"It's useless." The Annihilator laughed. He came over and patted his apprentice on his shoulder. "Oblivion has over a hundred powers including the ability to neutralize superpowers. He is the strongest young villain I have ever met and it is my privilege to mold him into a great super villain."

"And now, it is time for us to leave." The Annihilator said.

"What? Not going to finish us off?" Kaz said sarcastically. The Annihilator laughed as he approached the young doctor. He knelt down next to the helpless human.

"Oh I will," the villain answered. "but good things come with time. I wouldn't want you to miss the ending."

"What did you do to Oliver?" Kaz couldn't stop himself from asking. The Annihilator came in close and whispered. "I destroyed him right outside of your precious comic book store." The Annihilator smiled at the tears that fell from Kaz's eyes. He stood.

"See you all soon." Both the Villains left with lightning crashing around them.

Skylar crawled over to Kaz. "Kaz?"

"He's gone…" Kaz cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All of the powerless super heroes were able to make it back to Mighty Med. Horace began his diagnostic to figure out if their powers were truly gone. Skylar had a motionless Kaz on a bed.

"Everyone!" Horace announced. "I have figured out that our powers are only gone for about 4 hours. They should be back in about three hours. You are welcome to stay here until then. You are safe with our security system in place."

Skylar turned her attention back to her friend. She wished she could break down after hearing everything, but she knew she had to stay strong for Kaz. She pulled him into a hug as he cried.

"I could have saved him…"

"No you couldn't have." Skylar tried to calm him.

"I was in the Dominion the night Oliver was taken," Kaz cried. "I could have saved him from…"

"He is not gone." Skylar stated firmly. "We haven't wasted three years. He is out there somewhere no matter what the Annihilator said."

"But Sky…"

"No I refuse to believe that!" Skylar shouted. "The Annihilator was just messing with us. Oliver is alive and we will find him."

"I hope so…"

**Meanwhile…**

"That was excellent!" The Annihilator cheered. "Did you see the look on their faces? They are filled with fear now!"

"But why must we taunt them?" Oblivion asked "Why can't we simply destroy them right now? They are helpless and powerless. Wouldn't the smart thing to do would be to wipe them out now?"

"Not yet apprentice," the Annihilator answered. "I plan to break them first. They will pay for ruining all of my plans and for stopping all of my attempts to take over the world."

Oblivion watched as his master went on his normal rant about how evil will rule, how everyone will pay, and how they will rule the world. He rolled his eyes and walked into his own room. Books lined the walls along with any weapon he could get ahold of. He sat on his bed as weird feelings overcame the young villain. Feelings of sadness overcame him as he recalled the events from earlier, especially at having whipped the human and Skylar Storm. Something felt wrong about having hurt them, but he brushed off the emotions. He was Oblivion and he felt nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Almost a week had passed before the Annihilator and Oblivion appeared again. Skylar and Kaz had gone to the Dominion to kill some time. Gus now owned the shop since Wallace and Clyde had been arrested.

"Hey Gus," Kaz greeted. "Anything knew today?"

"A new comic has come out!" Gus said excitedly. "It's about the Annihilator." Both Sky and Kaz rushed over to the table

"About what?" they asked in unison.

"Oh it's awesome," Gus said. "He has a new apprentice that is freakin AMAZING! But you can't say anything?"

"Why?" Kaz asked

"Because there is something wrong with it." Gus answered.

"What do you mean?" Sky asked. "Does it mention who the new apprentice is?"

"Not really." Gus answered. "I mean, most villains have a backstory, but his is just blank." Kaz took the comic out of Gus's hands. The first couple pages were completely blank almost as if he hadn't existed before he became Oblivion.

"I was questioning if I should really put it on the shelves. I think the publishers made a mistake sending theses copies out so I decided to hold off showing it." Gus shrugged and he went to welcome some costumers.

"What does it say?" Sky asked quietly. The more Kaz read, the more he realized how much trouble they were in.

"It mentions all his powers, how he gained his powers, and how the Annihilator has trained him." Kaz answered. "This doesn't look good for us." The look of fear warned Sky how bad things really were.

Kaz's emergency phone startled both of them. "Yes?" Kaz answered.

"KAZ!" Horace screamed. "We need you and Skylar down here right now!"

"What's happened!"

"The Annihilator and Oblivion."

**Mighty Med…**

Screams of pain were the first things Kaz and Skylar heard as they ran into Mighty Med. Tecton had gold beams piercing his arms, Solar Flare was frozen, the Crusher was…well…crushed.

"What happened!" Kaz asked.

"It was as if they knew exactly how to attack us." Tecton managed to say. Kaz quickly removed the gold beams which allowed Tecton to heal. He then moved onto Solar Flare then to the Crusher.

"With what we have read on him," Skylar said. "They are simply playing with us."

"We have another problem." Horace said.

"What is it?" Kaz asked. "With most of the heroes still healing, they can't protect the city."

"I can." Skylar said. "I have my powers backs. I'm not afraid of going up against the Annihilator or Oblivion."

"Be careful Skylar." Kaz said before Sky disappeared into a portal.

**Meanwhile…**

Skylar appeared in the middle of town where havoc was running rampant.

"Look who decided to join us." The Annihilator said as he destroyed another building. "Skylar Storm."

"I'm here to stop you!"

"You will have to go through me." Spoke Oblivion. For some reason Skylar's heart leapt as when she heard him speak. Skylar turned and came face to face with Oblivion.

"I-I-I…" Skylar stuttered. "I'm here to stop you." Oblivion heard the emotion in her voice. Something sparked inside as he looked at the beauty in front of him.

"Take care of her!" the Annihilator ordered. Skylar attacked, but again could not land a single punch. "Stop messing around!" The Annihilator grabbed a sword and pierced Skylar in the shoulder. Her scream rang out as she collapsed. She looked up to see a reluctant Oblivion leaving before she passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Skylar awoke back in Mighty Med. Her wounds hadn't completely closed yet, and any movement she made caused extreme pain to shoot through her arm.

"Welcome back," Kaz stated. Sky could see the worry in his eyes. "They stabbed you with a sword coated in coal. I didn't know if you were going to make it or not."

"Something is off about this situation." Skylar said. Kaz looked at her confused. "He didn't want to attack me."

"Who?"

"Oblivion." Sky answered. "It was the Annihilator who stabbed me. Oblivion and I just fought, but it was as if it was simply…playing around."

"So you are saying that Oblivion might not be as evil and we thought?" Kaz questioned.

"Exactly." Sky said. "I think that maybe there is more to this story than we thought."

"Maybe…"

**Meanwhile…**

The Annihilator has already torn him a new one for not killing Skylar Storm, but something in Oblivion could not hurt her. Ever since he had laid eyes on her he couldn't get her out of his mind. Oblivion knew exactly what his master was doing, but something inside him wished it wouldn't happen. After an hour of hearing his master rant, Oblivion decided to leave for a bit.

He disguised himself to look like the normos. He removed his mask and dressed in a normal t-shirt and jeans. He fixed his hair so that it went into a faux hawk. With a quick look in the mirror he was surprised at how normo her looked. He opened a portal and stepped through. When he arrived he appeared in an alley.

As Oblivion walked amongst the humans, he wondered why the master hated them. His walk soon took him to a small comic book store. It felt extremely familiar to him yet he had never been there before. He opened the store with an eyebrow quirk. He came face to face with a scrawny looking man with bug eyed glasses.

"Welcome!" the man shouted. "Welcome to…" The man stopped as he looked at Oblivion. "Do I know you?"

"I'm just passing through." Oblivion answered.

"Oh ok," the man said. "My name is Gus!"

"I'm O-Bi" Oblivion said.

"Obi? Huh?" Gus stated. "Do you like comic books?"

"I don't know?" Oblivion said. "I haven't really read one before."

"Well you need to read one!" Gus Shouted as he dragged Oblivion into the depths of the store. "This store use to be run by these brothers but they disappeared so I bought the store, anyways I think you should read this one!" Gus shoved a Skylar Storm comic into his hand. Oblivion completely forgot about the strange man as he read more about his current fascination.

"Hey Gus," Oblivion yelled. "Do you have recent Skylar Storm comics?"

"Nope," Gus said. "After she lost her powers, it's as if she was simply forgotten. Do you want to buy them?"

"Yes I will," Oblivion said then left the store with his order. A pain shot through his head causing him to fall to the ground as flashes of images filled his head. Images to two boys in that store being yelled at by two brothers. He stood quickly then jumped into the portal.

"Where did you go?" the Annihilator yelled. "You are not allowed to leave here by yourself!"

"Why is that!" Oblivion yelled back. "Why is it that I can't do anything without you monitoring me!"

"You are my apprentice! You will do as I said!" the Annihilator yelled. Oblivion cringed away from his master.

"Yes sir." Oblivion said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once his young apprentice fled to his room, the Annihilator could not stop the feeling of panic rise in him. He hadn't put so much effort into the last two years for nothing. He would stop at nothing to accomplish his goals, and he knew exactly what they had to do.

**The Next Day…**

Kaz had just finished with his classes when he came across a very confused Skylar in Mighty Med. Ever since her fight with The Annihilator and Oblivion, Skylar couldn't stop thinking about the young villain. Something in her kept saying that he wasn't evil, yet her rational mind told her otherwise. Kaz was concerned about his friend for she hadn't been this off since Oliver disappeared.

"Do you honestly think that Oblivion is somehow a good guy?" Kaz asked as he sat down in front of Skylar.

"I don't know." Skylar answered. "It may just be part of the Annihilator's plans, but something inside me tells me that Oblivion is not evil."

"I hope so, because it would be nice to have someone that strong on our side." Kaz said. "He completely humiliated everyone with his powers."

"Hey Kaz!" Alan shouted as he ran into the main lobby. "Have you guys heard?"

"Heard what?" Kaz asked in confusion. Alan grabbed the remote off the counter and turned on the TV.

"They caught Oblivion!" Alan said happily. Both Skylar and Kaz turned their attention to the Super Anchor Woman on the screen.

"_After only two weeks of terror, the Annihilator's young apprentice was captured by the Rocking Remix. She was able to trap the young villain and caused his own neutralizer against him. No word on what happened to the Annihilator, but word has come that the young villain will be held in a maximum prison cell in Mighty Max." _

"This seemed too easy…" Skylar whispered. She knew that the Annihilator liked his tricks, but why put Oblivion prison.

"I agree." Kaz said. "This is part of their plans, but what could it be? With all of Oblivion's powers, he could easily escape Mighty Max."

"I don't know, but I think that a quick visit to the prison will give us a better understanding." Skylar stated.

**Mighty Max…**

Oblivion could not believe that he actually went along with his master's plan. He was locked in this stupid cell as he tried to gather different villains to his cause. He was told that his first pawn is Mega Hertz then to Experion, but first he had to lay and wait for his chance.

"OOO…Look it's the Big, Bad, Oblivion…." An annoying voice broke through Oblivion's thoughts. He looked over and noticed the cell across from him held two brothers. This had to be those Catastrophe idiots.

"Hey, weren't you supposed to be unstoppable!" the one with the glasses sneered. This caused his brother to cackle. "Probably a weakling."

Before either could make another stupid comment both brothers were pinned to the ceiling. "Um…" they both stuttered. Then they were dropped to the ground. "I don't think we should taunt him."

"Haven't you learned that you are the weakest ones here?" Oblivion growled. "You are nothing but weak mortals with glowing eyes. You are worthless villains."

"Geez…you don't have to be so mean." The brother with glasses said.

"Well if you hadn't taunted him…"

"You started it…" As the brothers fought a feeling of Deja Vu overcame Oblivion. Had he seen them fight before?

The sound of approaching guards brought him out of his thoughts. Two familiar faces stood in front of his cell.

"Well, look who has come to visit us Wallace!" The one with glasses said.

"Indeed Clyde! Kaz and Skylar Storm!" Wallace sneered. "Come to see your nemesis?"

"Yeah we did," Kaz said. "But I guess we can say hey to you two quickly."

"If not us, who did you come to see?" Clyde asked.

"The super villain across from you." Kaz answered.

"Oh come on! He got himself caught after two weeks! How exactly is he a…" Before Wallace could finish he began to shake as if he was being electrocuted. Smoke came out of his mouth as he dropped to the floor. "Ow…"

"I'm standing right here you idiot." Oblivion growled. "That is the second time you have insulted me. Want to try for three?"

"NO!" Both brothers coward away into their cell.

"Wow," Kaz laughed. "They normally last a couple days before they piss everyone off." Skylar nodded in agreement.

"What do you two want?" Oblivion sneered.

"I wanted to come ask you something," Skylar said. "Why did you let me live?"

"What do you mean? I will kill you when I get the chance." Oblivion growled. "You are my enemy!"

"I don't believe that…" Skylar said. "You could have killed me, yet you didn't." Oblivion knew she was right, but why?

"Don't think me to be a weakling with emotions." Oblivion growled. "All I wanted is to kill you two."

"See," Kaz stated. "He is nothing more than a super villain."

"Have fun in here." Skylar said as she and Kaz left. Oblivion couldn't help the small tug at his chest, but he quickly stopped it. He was the great Oblivion, He was the apprentice of the greatest super villain, and nobody would stand in their way!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Things had progressed quickly for Oblivion. He had managed to get Mega Hertz, Experion, the Black Falcon, and Dreadlock to join the Annihilator. As instructed he had planned their escape for that day. The idiot brothers had wanted to join them, but Oblivion would electrocute them if they got close. Soon the world would be begging on their knees.

**Meanwhile at Mighty Med…**

"Having fun?" Horace asked Kaz who had been staring off into space for the past hour. Things had been very quiet for the super hero world. It was as if all crime had stopped which made things very dull at Mighty Med. The most exciting thing that had happened was when Techton was brought in with a gold splinter. As a way to celebrate the lack of crime Horace decided to throw a party at Mighty Med. All staff and super heroes were invited.

"Not really." Kaz answered truthfully. Horace understood. The party itself was not all that exciting even though most of the super heroes were able to attend. Techton and Solar Flare were laughing next to the punch bowl, the Crusher was gushing about his wife, and the Blue Tornado was dancing with Neo Cortex, yet something didn't feel right.

"EVERYONE!" Alan cried out as he hurled himself into the room. "Turn on the TV!"

"What is going on?" Skylar asked the panicked hero. Alan brought himself the remote using his powers. He turned it on.

"_Today at 4pm. Every super villain except for two escaped from Mighty Max. Be warned!"_ the super news anchor said.

"I knew it…"Kaz said. "This was Oblivion's plan!"

"Very good Kaz," laughed the Annihilator. Everyone jumped back as the Master and apprentice entered followed by the other villains. "Why should I be the only one to exact revenge?"

The fighting broke across the hospital. Skylar dodged an energy bolt that shot out from Oblivion's hand. "I told you I would kill you."

"I remember that." Skylar said as she tried to attack him. It soon became a dance of fists between the two. A few were landed, but both were equally matched. Oblivion finally decided he had enough as he punched Skylar in the jaw which sent her backwards.

"You can take a punch…" Oblivion cackled. Skylar sneered and jumped back at him. She managed to trip him up and kicked him in the stomach. Oblivion didn't have time to nurse his cracked rib as he threw a fire ball at her. Skylar flew back into the wall. Her arm was bleeding and burnt.

"Why?" She asked. "Why are you helping the Annihilator?"

"He is my master," Oblivion answered as he pulled out a blade made of coal. "And now I will kill yo…" Before Oblivion could finished he heard something that caught his attention. The Annihilator stood over the human about to kill him with a power cannon.

"DIE KAZ!" the Annihilator laughed. Something inside of Oblivion snapped.

**Kaz's POV**

Kaz saw Skylar and Oblivion doing their weird fighting/dancing. Horace had instructed him to stay out of the way, but that was not what he did. He managed to help Techton by distracting Mega Hertz long enough for Techton to get his footing back. He tried to help Solar Flare with Experion, but then the Annihilator and his power cannon stood in his way.

"Poor Kaz," the Annihilator laughed. "You are nothing without Oliver."

"WHY!" Kaz screamed. "Why would you destroy Oliver!"

"Because it was fun." That was the last straw for Kaz. Stupidly, Kaz jumped at the super villain. He bit him and punched him. The Annihilator quickly dealt with him. Kaz ended up on the ground with the power cannon aimed at him.

"DIE KAZ!" the Annihilator laughed evilly. Kaz closed his eyes and prepared for the pain to come. Skylar and Horace screamed. It was as if everything stopped as to witness the death of Kaz. It took a second for Kaz to realize that the pain never came. When he opened his eyes what he saw surprised him. Oblivion stood right in front of the power cannon with blood coming out of gaping hole in his shoulder.

Kaz couldn't believe that Oblivion had taken the shot for him. Oblivion fell to his knees as blood poured from his shoulder. Before the Annihilator could reach his apprentice Skylar sent him flying backwards into Mega Hertz. Without Oblivion, the other villains turned tails and ran from Mighty Med. The Annihilator, realizing that he would have to return later for Oblivion, left quickly.

"Why?" that was the only question Katz could ask. "Why save me?"

"I couldn't let him hurt either of you…not again…" Soon darkness consumed Oblivion. His body fell. Kaz caught his head before Oblivion hit the floor.

"Is he breathing?" Skylar asked as she rushed over.

"I can't tell with his mask in the way." Kaz said. Skylar reached for the mask and pulled. "HORACE!"

Horace was tending to some of the fallen heroes when he heard Skylar and Kaz scream for him Horace rushed over to see what had happened. Both Kaz and Skylar were in tears with blood on them and Kaz was clutching a bleeding Oblivion.

"What happened!" Horace asked.

"He..H-He.." Skylar tried to say, but she couldn't stop crying.

"He saved me…" Kaz whispered. "He needs help…"

"Ok…" Horace said. He called for a bed. He still couldn't figure out why Kaz and Skylar were crying until he saw Oblivion's face. It was Oliver….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Annihilator, after failing to destroy Mighty Med, had torn apart his lair out of rage. So much effort had been put into transforming his apprentice and yet the boy still fought his control. He would have to break into Mighty Med to get to Oblivion before those idiots could turn him back to his old way. The Annihilator could not allow Oblivion to turn on him, especially with all of his powers. They probably already knew Oblivion's true identity already…

**Meanwhile in Mighty Med…**

It had taken them a while to get Oblivion …Oliver stable. He had lost massive amounts of blood along with a good part of his shoulder; however, due to his powers his body began to regenerate. His bones grew back, but it would take some time before he was completely healed. Horace, while happy to finally see Oliver again, had to chain him down. He didn't know who was going to awaken: Oliver or Oblivion.

Skylar was rocking a catatonic Kaz when Horace came out of the operating room. Both of them were covered in blood and tears, but neither was going to leave.

Skylar noticed him. "Horace! Is he ok?"

"He is stable." Horace answered. "His bones are re-growing and his body is healing itself." This pulled Kaz out of his daze.

"HOW!" Kaz began to scream. "OLIVER IS HUMAN!"

"Kaz…" Skylar tried to calm him down.

"NO!" Kaz had tears pouring down his eyes. "My best friend, who has been missing for the past two years, turned out to be the apprentice of a super villain who has been trying to kill us! He has super powers and is part alien…HOW!" Kaz collapsed on the ground. Skylar ran to him and wrapped him in a hug.

"We will figure everything out when he wakes up. We don't even know how much of Oliver is truly left." Horace tried to comfort.

"But he saved me." Kaz said. "There must still be a part of Oliver in him if he was willing to sacrifice himself to save me."

"That could be true or it could be a fluke. We will have to see." Horace left the room with one more look of pity.

"It is him…" Skylar whispered. "…He is still Oliver…"

"He has to be…."

**Oliver/Oblivion…**

His body felt like it had been hit by an asteroid. He awoke to find himself strapped down to a hospital bed. His memory was foggy, but he remembered fighting Skylar Storm before he was overcome with a horrible pain. Normally he would have simply snapped the restrains, but something inside of him stopped him.

_They are here to help you_ spoke a teenage boy. Oblivion noticed a teenage boy leaning against a wall. His hair was longer and kind of shaggy. He was a bean pole with a smile on his face….a face Oblivion knew.

"Who are you?" Oblivion asked.

_You have forgotten…but to save those whom we both love,_ he stated as he walked closer to the bed _you must remember._

"What do you mean?" He asked the phantom.

_I am your past…_

"Oliver…" the name rolled off of Oblivion's tongue.

_So you remember a little, but to stop the Annihilator you are going to have to remember everything._ Phantom Oliver said.

"How do I do that?" He asked.

_Follow me..._

**Meanwhile…**

The alarms blared which signaled the guards. Kaz and Skylar looked to a frantic Horace as he appearing in the lobby.

"What is going on?" Skylar asked.

"Oblivion has escaped…"


End file.
